


Those Who Trespass

by tess_genor



Series: Sin and Confession [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Drugged Sex, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sensation Play, Sounding, Threats of Violence, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, kind of, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: Aziraphale wants to see Crowley in his true demon form. Crowley decides to give his angel everything he wants... and then some.





	Those Who Trespass

**Author's Note:**

> Please read through the tags and warnings. This is a graphic depiction of a bdsm-esq encounter. If you are not comfortable with the aformentioned tags do not read.

Aziraphale worried at his bottom lip. If there was one thing he loved most in the universe, it was Crowley, the soft hearted, sharp tongue demon that was currently lounging about his flat. Crowley was messing around with time and watching the wine freeze mid pour from the expensive bottle to his oversized glass.

Crowley knew that the angel was lost in his thoughts and decided he was going to wait Aziraphale out; giving him the time he needed to plan his words carefully. The blonde opened his mouth a few times to speak only to immediately shut it once again, furrow his brows, and mutter under his breath. Crowley continued playing with time, he had all the time to spare anyway. Finally, after what seemed like just a few minutes, but in reality was two bottles later, Aziraphale joined Crowley with his own stemless wine glass.

”Crowley, I’ve been thinking…” Aziraphale spoke slowly, understanding what he was asking, “in your true form, I’d be more vulnerable to you.” As soon as Crowley heard true form, he put his wine glass down and turned to look the angel in the eye. Aziraphale continued on.

”I think that it would be helpful, in the case our respective sides come looking for us, if I was prepared for the way a demon attacks its prey.” Aziraphale punctuates his statement with a nod, obviously proud of himself. Crowley just stares at him with his fingers touching his bottom lip, half in shock and half in an attempt to keep himself quiet.

”Let me get this straight,” Crowley begins with obvious disbelief in his voice,” you want me, to reveal my true form to you, attack you as any other demon would go after its prey, all in the name of preparing you for a future attack that we made sure would never come?” Each bit comes with a bit of a pause. Crowley was hoping Aziraphale would realize how unnecessary and dangerous what he was asking is.

”Yes, that’s exactly what I’m asking.” Aziraphale is unsure if he wasn’t clear enough on what he wanted. “For practice, er research.”

”What in the Devil has gotten into you, Aziraphale?” He was serious, Aziraphale could tell since Crowley used his name and not a pet name. Aziraphale begins to trip over his words, looking for another explanation.

”If it’s something you’re not willing to do, forget I even asked. It’s just that um, er, well you see-” Crowley’s gasp interrupted the man before him. With a glint in his eyes, Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale, making sure to never break eye contact.

”This wouldn’t have anything to do with me telling you the story of the trip to Vegas me and my Incubus friend took in the 70’s would it?” Crowley knew he had him cornered.

”Whatever gave you that idea? I would never! Never! Crowley, don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Words in your mouth never, other things… certainly.” Aziraphale wrung his hands and slammed them down on his legs. Crowley just tsked at him.

Crowley scooped Aziraphale’s chin in his palm, causing the two to lock eyes. “Tell me the truth, angel. Do you truly want me to go after you like that? If it is something you want, I’m sure we can find a way to work it out.” Crowley knew this was a horrible idea, but he wouldn't disappoint the man he spent milenia chasing after

Aziraphale looked down and slowly nodded his head. Crowley twisted his hand so that it went from cradling his lover’s face to gripping his jaw and positioning his head to where Crowley wanted it. “This will be rough in every sense of the word, angel. If it becomes too much for you, or even me, I will immediately return to my human form and we will have to talk about what went wrong.” All the while Crowley never let go of Aziraphale’s face. When a small smile graced Aziraphale’s lips, Crowley got up and grabbed his jacket.

”I’m going back to my flat to get myself in order. I will be back sometime this week, yes when your shop is closed, to get you. If you have any questions ask them now or leave me a voicemail, I think it’s best we see each other as little as possible until this encounter. Jus to set the scene a little better.”

Crowley was already halfway out the door before Aziraphale could even comprehend what he had just said.

\--------------------

Aziraphale was settling in for the night, book laid out on his nightstand, next to his reading glasses, and a mug of hot cocoa. He climbed into the large bed and reached for his glasses, when he felt a shift in the room. So it was to happen tonight. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his skin ran warm, but his blood chilled in his veins. Aziraphale moved to the center of the bed to try to get a better look down the dark hallway of his flat. It was then he felt the bed on his left shift.

”Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale let out an awkward chuckle, “you scared me quite some bit.” Crowley stayed silent, just sitting on the edge of the bed, studying Aziraphale’s movements. As Aziraphale goes to reach out towards Crowley, he catches himself and draws his hand back, making an effort to place it under his leg.

”What’s the matter?” Crowley’s voice is flat. He begins to knee his way in front of the divine being. “You can’t tell me you never were expecting this. I am a demon after all. It was only a matter of time before I gave in to my own temptation and came after you.” Aziraphale sits cross legged in the middle of the bed, refusing to move, either out of stubbornness or anticipation he does not know. Crowley, up on his knees, towers over Aziraphale. And so it begins…

“You’re nothing but a church mouse, _angel_,” he spits the word at the being below him, “and I’m a serpent. Do you know what snakes eat, _angel_?” As he speaks, he slowly works his way behind the man sitting on the bed. Hands circling around his chest, voice shifting from ear to ear. Working his way around to the other side and then back to his post in front.

“Snakes eat mice?” The angel’s answer is brave, but his voice is quiet enough to betray him.

“That’sss right, darling.” Crowley begins to smirk and as the expression grew across his face, to Aziraphale’s horror, Crowley began to morph into his true fallen form.

One shoulder stooped lower than the other, ready to pounce at any given moment without the slightest bit of warning. Giant wings unfurled behind him. They were of a charcoal color with feathers that looked too brittle to properly sustain flight. Crowley’s eyes dilated and filled his face as his teeth grew inside his mouth, filed to points that jutted out from his cracked lips. As his teeth grew, the mouth containing them expanded in a cruel take on a smile, taking over the lower half of his face. The chic angles of his body became harsh, accompanied by the sound of bones snapping into place. Crowley took his time to slide his hands up and over his hair which caused it to reach mid-neck and become greased back. His fingers elongated more than Aziraphale thought possible and nails shed to dull black talons. All the stubble along his jaw transformed into scales erupting from his once smooth skin.

“Isss thisss what you wanted? To sssee me in my true condemned form?” Crowley’s voice was low and gruff, sending vibrations through the air. Aziraphale couldn’t help but draw back. While he knew he was stronger than a demon, since their horror was created by human imagination, to see a man once so beautiful become a true monster was a trauma Aziraphale did not fully prepare himself for.

Crowley’s forked tongue slipped between his teeth and flicked in the air. Crowley cocked his head. “Oh, Aziraphale,” he chided, “such heat you’re throwing. Are you embarrassed or afraid. Perhaps both, hm?” Crowley dropped to all fours and slowly stalked over to where Aziraphale had positioned himself against the headboard. “You wouldn’t mind if I coiled around you, would you? Usss ssserpentsss are cold blooded and sssqueezing you would be a dream.”

Aziraphale was too stunned to say anything back, which Crowley happily took as an invitation to violate his personal space, hovering inches from Aziraphale’s face. Striking as quick as he could, Crowley bites Aziraphale on the curve between neck and shoulder. Aziraphale finally breaks from his state and yelps,

”No ussse trying to fight me. A bite from a demon isss enough to ssstun even the ssstrongessst of angelsss.” Crowley pushes Aziraphale down so that the cloud like bed puffs up around him. “Ssso pliant, I think I am going to tesst out thisss new assspect in our relationship.” Crowley straddles Aziraphale’s torso and settles over his lower stomach. Aziraphale’s mind screams at him to push Crowley off, but the most he can muster is a small groan as Crowley leans backwards, starting a low friction against the crotch of his pajamas.

”Now let’sss sssee. There’sss ssso much fun we can have with you all lovely like thisss.” Crowley lowers his chest till he’s pinned Aziraphale to the bed with his own weight. “I could dissscorporate you, but a sssoullesss body isss no fun. Or maybe,” and Crowley lets out an easy chuckle with this next thought, “I’ll ussse you anyway I sssee fit. It ssseemsss only fair, consssidering how accommodating I alwaysss am to you.”

With a small gesture of his hand, Crowley removes Azirapahle’s night clothes, but much to the angel’s joy, leaves him in his underwear. Slowly, Crowley allows his tongue to escape his mouth once more and waiver over Azirapahle’s chest. The white hair emphasizing the harsh breaths of the stunned angel. “Ssso warm. I think I’ll ssstart right here.” And with that, Crowley begins to mouth along Aziraphale’s neck, rocking his face from side to side, trying to steal Aziraphale’s heat. All Aziraphale can do is gasp as Crowley’s icy features come into contact with his skin.

As Crowley’s lean frame writhed, he added just enough pressure to where Airaphale so desperately wanted it. The angel _knew_ he knew better than to give over to the demon so quickly, but he would blame it on Incubus tricks and the venom fogging his brain. Crowley, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing, what Aziraphale liked, and felt no remorse. Aziraphale should’ve known what he was asking for before he asked for it.

While this was all for Aziraphale, Crowley wanted something for himself too. More specifically, he wanted the angel’s mouth around him. Crowley practically jumped off of the bare man below him and moved to behind his head. Crowley wraps his hand around Aziraphale’s lower jaw, talons pressing just enough to dent the soft flesh of cheeks. “Open your mouth.” Aziraphale doesn’t move. Crowley repeats himself and feels Aziraphale clench his jaws in response. “Open your mouth or I’ll tear your face open, rip out your teeth, and ussse the wound inssstead of your throat.” He makes no attempt to hide the sadistic tone to his voice. When Aziraphale hesitates, talons begin to press deeper into the pale skin. Each point of the talon feels like ice. Aziraphale knows Crowley would never hurt him more than he asks, but opens his mouth anyway. Even if it is just to appease Crowley.

”Now there’sss a good boy.” Crowley hisses into his ear. Aziraphale can't help but bask in the backhanded compliment. Keeping one hand firmly on his jaw, and the other on Aziraphale’s chest, tangled in the white hair for support, Crowley begins to push into the mouth waiting below him. Crowley throws his head back and groans loudly. Even forced into positions like this Aziraphale puts in the effort to bring pleasure to Crowley. Quciker than usual, Crowley draws his hips back and begins to fuck into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale hums encouragingly and Crowley pulls on the white tufts harder. Twisting his tongue this way and that, Aziraphale tries every trick at his disposal to bring Crowley to the edge.

”Look at you.” Crowley pauses mid thrust to admire the scene. Lips stretched around him, small spots of drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. Even Aziraphale’s chest would not come out of this unscathed as red marks begin to form where Crowley has been rough housing. “Sssuch a sssweet little angel. Ready to sssuck off even a ssserpent like me. What do you sssay to me returning the favor?” Crowley knows that unconsciously, Aziraphale is being good to get this over with faster, and he wants to make sure Aziraphale can enjoy himself too. Even if Crowley has strange plans on how to get him there.

Crowley pushes up and out of Aziraphale, who whimpers at the loss of contact. Crowley flips back around and presses a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, careful to not bite him a second time. Aziraphale is starting to come out of the stuppor and Crowley wants him more awake for what comes next.

”Isss that a flaming sssword in your drawersss or are you happy to sssee me?” Crowley mutters the cheesy line in such a way that even he is turned on by how it sounds. “Would you like a hand with that, dear? Or Perhapsss sssomething more?”

Crowley bends his body in half and rakes his talons down Aziraphale’s chest. Immediately, red marks spring up in the wake and Aziraphale arches into the pressure. Ten harsh lines break up the once pale expanse of the angel’s chest.

”I’m in my true form and you’re much more vulnerable to me like thisss. Thessse ssscratchesss are going to need more than human care to eassse them.” To an outside listener, this may sound like a threat, but to Aziraphale, it was Crowley explaining how to take care of himself once this was all over.

Crowley follows one of the lines with the pad of his finger and hooks it into the waistband of Aziraphale’s underwear. In one swift motion, the clothing item vanishes and Aziraphale burns red in embarrassment.

”I’ve barely touched you,” Crowley begins, mouth close enough to Aziraphale’s cock that he can feel the breath coming from Crowley, “and you’re already resssponding to me.” Crowley licks at the head and Aziraphale shivers in response. Crowley gazes into Aziraphale’s eyes and begins to speak softly.

”You alwaysss sssay how talented I am with my tongue. What do you think it’ll feel like when I work you with my tongue from the inssside?” As Crowley’s mouth opens, and his tongue laps out, Aziraphale realizes what Crowley plans on doing. In a blink Aziraphale’s member had disappeared and is replaced with the human genital known as a vulva.

”Oh you’ll pay for that.” Crowley growls at Aziraphale, who’s eyes have gone rather wide. Now Crowley never actually intended on following through on what he said, he just wanted to scare Aziraphale a little more, and he seemed to have accomplished that and then some.

Aziraphale, still groggy from the venom, but awake enough to regain some motor control tries to scurry away from the monster he invited in.

As Aziraphale moves up the bed, Crowley locks a hand around an ankle. Aziraphale freezes, he can’t move fast enough to escape the man he loves. “Tssk, tsssk. Trying to run away are we? Thisss wasss all your idea in the firssst place, dear. Don’t you trussst your demon to take care of what you need?” Your demon is Crowley’s way of letting Aziraphale know that he can still opt out if this goes in a direction he doesn’t like. “While he takesss care of what he needsss.” Crowley adds to remind Aziraphale that this is like no other time they’ve had before.

”Please!” Aziraphale voice cracks and he searches Crowley for any humanity left in him. But Crowley is in his true form and unless Aziraphale call for it to stop, Crowley plans on continuing. “Please, just tell me what you want me to do. I’ll listen to you, I promise.” Aziraphale starts begging. Anything he can say to ease the wrath of the devil latched to his leg. “You can use my mouth again, I won't refuse you.” A single frown from Crowley is more than enough to cause Aziraphale to hush. 

”Flip over.” The command is void of all emotion, but Crowley’s voice proves how much he wants the angel he’s been tormenting. “Have your ass towards me and clear the pillows from the bed.” Aziraphale complies quickly, already knowing where this is heading.

Once in position, it takes no time at all for Crowley, with blunted talons of course, to trail along the folds between shaking thighs. Crowley marvels at how wet Aziraphale is, even with all of the threats and coldness he’s been giving him.

He pulls Aziraphale by the hips, moving him a few inches closer to Crowley. Aziraphale falls to his elbows, and miracles himself prepared for what's about to come. Crowley notices the miracle and pushes a long finger into the angel. Aziraphale pushes back against him but stops when he is greeted with the freezing pain of the talon. After a few seconds the pain decreases and Aziraphale can’t help but to enjoy the small amount of pain mixed with the pleasure.

”Crowley, more. Please.” Aziraphale is aware that Crowley is tempting him, but he doesn’t care, not when the result feel like it does. Aziraphale grows impatient and begins to circle his hips, searching for just the right spot for Crowley to hit. When he finds just what he was looking for, more of the searing pain shoots through him. Aziraphale lunges forward but Crowley’s free hand is there to stop him. Wrapped around his neck, Crowley urges Aziraphale back into the same position but this time adds a second finger.

”I want you to enjoy thisss, angel. I want you to love every sssecond of your body being touched by a demon. I want you to know that only a ssserpent like me knowsss how to properly take care of a moussse like you.” At this rate, Crowley emphasizes each word with a curl of his fingers, pushing against the walls of Aziraphale.

Crowley slips his fingers free of Aziraphale and hooks the same fingers inside his mouth. Aziraphale runs his tongue over them, delighting in tasting himself and wincing where he comes in contact with talons.

”Hleave.” It’s difficult to speak when someone has their fingers wedging your jaw open. Crowley loosens his grip to hear his angel out. “Please, for Heaven’s sake, just fuck me properly already!” Aziraphale is treated to the sinful sound of Crowley’s laugh. He removes the hand from around Aziraphale’s neck, where welts have formed from to grip of talons, and wraps it around his cock instead. Crowley strokes himself once, thinking back to how he fit in Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale sure knew his way around a body for being an angel.

Crowley lines up with the glistening center between Aziraphale’s legs and slides in easily. He stays there for a moment, giving his prey a second to adjust. Then, Crowley let’s himself go.

Crowley grips Aziraphale by the shoulders and pull him back to meet every thrust. He hasn’t allowed himself to get this frenzied in a long time. Under him, Aziraphale is grunting in perfect time. Crowley wasn’t lying when he said he had learned tricks from an Incubus. Every small shift Crowley made felt like Aziraphale was going to burst into flames. He closes his eyes and for the first time, truly allows himself to be taken by the demon.

Crowley’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm and Aziraphale knows what is coming soon, or who in this case. Crowley opens his mouth to speak but instead he releases a howl beyond human, beyond animalistic. Soon to follow is a stream of words in an ancient language, one Aziraphale can barely remember.

”I’m ssso clossse. Yesss, angel, take everything that I give you. How well you behaved for me. I’m the firssst demon of hell to take a high ranking angel sssuch asss yourssself. I’m going to fill you up with my ssseed, the ssseed of doubt. Once I finish, I will have corrupted you, the malleable heavenly being below me.” Crowley removes his hands from Aziraphale’s chest and with a dramatic arc, sinks his talons into the soft skin below Aziraphale’s hips. Aziraphale screams out and clenches around Crowley who is still inside of him. A wail from Crowley’s throat joins Aziraphale’s scream and Crowley gives one last thrust before he orgasms. He falls over Aziraphale’s body, who is silently weeping from the pain being inflicted upon him.

Crowley retracts his talons and pulls Aziraphale onto his lap. He gently scrapes his teeth over Aziraphale’s shoulder, knowing that the small dose of venom will be enough to take the pain away, but not enough to render Aziraphale still like before.

”You were ssso good for me, moussse. I think you’ve earned a releassse of your own.” Crowley whispers in Aziraphale’s ear, making sure that he has just the perfect inflection that makes what he says irresistible. Aziraphale smiles and blinks blindly as Crowley readjusts them so the drowsy angel straddles his thigh.

Slowly, Crowley begins to rock Aziraphales hips and Aziraphale understands what it is Crowley wants him to do. Aziraphale clasps his hands behind Crowley’s neck and begins to grind down on his thigh. Crowley kisses the bruise on Aziraphale’s throat and braces his arms against Aziraphale’s sides, adding to the pressure and friction. Aziraphale continues rutting against Crowley until his movements become jerky. Aziraphale stills and lets out a long guttural moan. He spasms and droops against the demon.

As soon as Aziraphale is finished, Crowley returns to his human form. He lays Aziraphale down on the bed and rushes to get a glass of water for the being tremoring on the bed.

”Hey, angel, you were so good for me. Thank you.” Crowley goes to cradle Aziraphale’s head, but he turns his face away. “I’m not going to hurt you, Aziraphale. Not anymore. Let me take care of you.” Aziraphale opens his mouth but Crowley shushes him softly. He carefully drapes a blanket and starts to massage Aziraphale’s back, working out whatever knots he put there. After a few minutes Aziraphale hisses, meaning the venom has worn off.

”God, Crowley. That was… intense.” Crowley refuses the urge to say _You had to bring her into this didn’t you?_ and instead peers at the angel from a distance.

”I’m sorry about that, angel. It’s been a couple hundred years since I’ve been in true form… I’m afraid I lost some control there.” Crowley wants to go over and comfort the still crying angel, but can’t seem to bring himself to touch him.

”I know you’re not going to harm me. Just heal these damn wounds already.” Aziraphale is trying hard to be strong, but the scratches on his chest and neck, and especially the wounds on his hips are sending shock after shock of freezing waves of pain.

Crowley moves closer to Aziraphale but still refuses to touch him. “I can’t heal the wounds, because I inflicted them. You have to heal yourself.” He hangs his head, he can’t even properly mend his angel.

”I already tired to miracle them away and it didn’t work, Crowley.” He starts to worry that Crowley unknowingly cursed him. As if Crowley could read his mind, he moves over to resume his massage.

”A miracle isn’t going to work. You’re in your human form. You will heal once you’re back in your true form.” Crowley continues rubbing his back waiting for Aziraphale’s reply.

After a long pause, Aziraphale sighs. “Crowley, I’m going to need for you to back up.” Crowley complies and watches in awe as Aziraphale begins to glow and the lines fade and the puncture wounds close.

”Zira,” Crowley breathes out, “Your striking.” Crowley’s eyes are wide, completely overtaken by the sight of Aziraphale.

”You’ve seen angels in true form before, dear. Don’t act so surprised.” Amusement plays over Aziraphale’s voice. Once all the marks are gone, the angel shifts, slightly pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Crowley moves to dry the remaining streaks of tears from Aziraphale’s face. “I’m so sorry, I hurt you bad, didn’t I?”

”You didn’t do anything I didn't ask for. Besides, I would’ve stopped you if you did.” Aziraphale’s eyes are closed and he’s speaking more to the room than anyone in particular.

Crowley watches over him until he falls asleep. Once he’s certain that Aziraphale won’t wake up he heads back to his own flat. On the drive home his thoughts are going faster than his car.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can find a Rocky Horror reference comment below!  
The part where Crowley rocks his face back and forth to get closer to Aziraphale comes from me watching my pet snake (Moriarty) try to steal my own heat :)


End file.
